


The People You Meet in Heaven

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Bit of Jack/John, M/M, Supposed to be Janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe dies and Jack Harkness is dead for good this time. When he reaches the afterlife, there are a few people waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People You Meet in Heaven

“You are not alone,” groaned The Face of Boe. With that, his eyes fluttered shut and he floated away into the nothing. “Same old, same old,” he thought as he felt his being growing heavy and numb. “I'll just wake up again in a few minutes. I'm so very tired of this life.”

A few moments later, he opened his eyes. He found that he was laying on a bed in a room that was glowing white.

“I'm not in my jar,” he thought. “Where am I? Something's different. What's going on?”

He glanced down and saw the body that he hadn't seen in ages.

“Oh my God,” he said aloud. His voice was different, and yet the same. He knew that it was his voice, but it was a voice he hadn't used in a very long time. “I'm Jack again,” he whispered.

“Well of course you're Jack. Who else would you be?”

Jack turned his head and looked at the man who just spoke to him.

“John?” he questioned with great surprise.

Captain John Hart was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He looked exactly how Jack remembered him which was strange. John had been dead for a couple thousand centuries by now.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked.

“I'm here to show you around,” John explained.

“This is really weird,” said Jack. “I've died many times before. You've never been there and I've never gone to this white room. It's only ever been the black nothing. What's happening? Why am I Jack again?”

“This is the end of the line,” said John. “This is it. You're dead for good. There's no going back to the live world for you. Anyway, like I was saying, I'm here to show you around. So, come on. Let's go.”

Jack couldn't respond to John. He was in total shock. He was dead for good? He didn't think that was possible. Jack thought that he should feel sad, but he didn't. He was happy. Jack was ready to die. He'd been ready to die for awhile now.

“Come on,” said John again. “Get a move on.”

Jack smiled at his old friend and got out of the bed.

“Whoa,” he said. “I'm standing. I haven't done that in awhile.” He looked down at himself again and realized that he was wearing his old coat. He grinned like a kid on Christmas. “My coat,” he said enthusiastically. “I got my coat back. This is great.”

“Yes. You look very fashionable. Now, let's go,” said John.

Jack was too overcome with joy to listen to John's complaining. He walked over to his friend and hugged him.

“You were always impatient,” Jack teased. He was in such a good mood that he kissed John on the lips. Naturally, the kiss was welcomed and reciprocated.

When they pulled apart, Jack asked, “Why is it you showing me around?”

“I don't know,” said John. “I just sort of woke up this morning and a door in my hallway was unlocked. So, I opened it up and found you.”

“Door in your hallway?” asked Jack. “What do you mean?”

John took Jack by the hand and led him to the white room's door.

On the other side was a hallway with six doors. Three were on his left. Two were on his right and one was at the end of the hallway. When Jack turned around to look at the door behind him, he found that it was gone.

“The door we just went through disappeared,” exclaimed Jack.

“You don't need that room anymore,” said John. “That was only for your arrival. This hallway and these six doors are all you need now. You can travel freely between the six doors and visit the people behind them. This is your death, Jack.”

“This is a lot to take in,” said Jack. “What should I do?”

“Go through each door,” suggested John. “I would recommend leaving the door at the end of the hall for last. Now, go on. Try any door.”

Jack turned to the first door on his left.

“Is this one good?” he asked.

“It's fine,” said John. “Just go right in.”

Jack opened the door and found that it led to a beach.

“Are you coming in with me?” he asked John.

“I can't,” replied John. “This is one of your doors, not mine. Go in and find out who's there. I'll be here when you get back.”

“Ok,” said Jack. With that, he stepped inside.

Jack looked around the seaside landscape and thought, “This place seems so familiar, but I just can't place it. I feel like I haven't been here in over five million years. I wonder who's waiting for me.” Just then, Jack heard a man's voice call out to him. Jack turned around and saw his brother.

“Oh my God,” Jack whispered to himself. Then, he called out, “Gray!” and ran to his brother. When he reached him, he was out of breath. “Gray, I haven't seen you in so long,” Jack panted.

“I know,” replied his brother. “You were alive for a very long time.”

“I know,” echoed Jack.

Jack just looked at his brother, not knowing what to say.

“Gray, I-”

Gray held up a hand to stop Jack from talking.

“It's all right, Jack,” he said. “I'm sorry and I forgive you. Now that we're dead together, we can work on this. I've really missed my big brother.”

Jack was near tears. He was so happy. Everything Gray said was exactly what he'd been longing to hear from his brother. He took a step closer to Gray and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I've missed you so much,” said Jack. “I couldn't live with myself.”

“I know,” said Gray. “We're together now though. It'll be better now.”

Jack pulled away a bit so he could look at his brother. He smiled and nodded. Gray smiled back.

“You better go now,” said Gray. “I'm sure you've got more doors to visit. Just know that you can see me anytime you want, ok?”

Jack nodded and said, “Ok.” With that, he let go of his brother and headed for the door that went back into the hallway. 

When Jack returned to the hallway, he found John sitting in a chair, reading a book.

“Where did you get the chair and book?” he asked.

“I don't know,” said John with a shrug. “I wanted a place to sit and a book to pass the time and they just sort of happened.”

Jack nodded. There were lots of interesting things about death that he was eager to experience for himself.

“So, who was waiting for you?” John asked.

“My brother,” answered Jack. “It was amazing. I haven't seen him in ages. He apologized and forgave me. It was exactly what I wanted to hear from him. I'm looking forward to visiting him again.” 

“That's great,” said John. “Try the next door.”

Jack went to the door across from the first door and let himself inside. He immediately recognized his location despite not having been there for awhile.

“I'd know Torchwood Three anywhere,” Jack thought. He looked around and found everything right where he remembered leaving it. Even Myfanwy was flying around overhead.

“I don't even have to guess who's here,” thought Jack with a smile. He turned around and found Gwen, Owen, and Tosh smiling back at him. He walked over to them and hugged them all, even Owen. “It's great to see everyone,” said Jack. “I'm surprised that all of you're all here together.”

“Well, this is _your_ death,” Owen explained. “We're all right where you want us to be.”

“Is this what death is for you three?” Jack asked. “Torchwood?”

“Yes,” replied Tosh.

Jack's face fell.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” he said. “It's all my fault. Even in death you can't escape this place.”

“Don't beat yourself up over it, Jack,” Gwen reassured. “Do you think we'd be here if we didn't want to be? We all loved being a part of Torchwood in spite of the danger. By and large, Torchwood made our lives better and that's all thanks to you, Jack. We don't want to blame you. We want to thank you.”

Jack was surprised.

“Do you really mean it?” he asked.

“Of course we do,” said Owen. “Torchwood was the most important thing of our lives. We wouldn't trade it for all the world.”

“Yes,” agreed Tosh. “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack was deeply touched by his old teammate's sentiment that he just had to hug them again.

“This makes me so happy,” he said. “You don't know the guilt I've felt over your lives.”

“It's ok now,” Tosh soothed.

“You know that we didn't die in vain,” said Owen. “You saw to that.”

“I did,” said Jack, still very emotional.

“That's right,” said Gwen. “Now, go on and see who else is behind your doors. We'll be here for when you want to return.”

Jack nodded. Then he said his goodbyes and returned to the hallway.

Jack came back to John all smiles.

“That door led me back to Torchwood Three,” he said. “I saw my old teammates again which was great. You know, I think I'm really enjoying death. It's fun seeing who's behind my doors. I can't wait to see who the next person is.”

Jack went to the door next to the one that led him to Gray. He opened it and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly in fear.

“What is it?” asked John. “I can't see what's through other people's doors. Who is it? What's in there?”

“It's the living room from my daughter's house,” Jack answered quietly. “I can see them in there, her and my grandson. I haven't thought about them in so long. I...” Jack didn't continue though. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

John sat down in his chair and resumed reading his book. He felt as if he was reading for a very long time. Eventually, John grew tired of the book and fell asleep. Some time later, Jack was shaking John's shoulder.

“John, wake up,” said Jack. “I'm back.”

John looked at Jack's face. It was tired and had a few tell-tale tear stains.

“How did it go?” John asked.

“Ok, all things considered,” replied Jack. “It went better than expected.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I think it will be,” said Jack with a hopeful nod.

Jack stepped away from John and went over to the door across from Alice and Stephen's, but when he tried the handle, he found it locked.

“It's not moving,” observed Jack. “What's going on?”

“They haven't died yet,” John explained. “When someone's door is locked, that means that the person who's supposed to be there hasn't died yet. That's funny though. You were ancient when you died. I'm surprised you know someone who's out lived you.”

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Jack knew exactly who would one day be behind this door. There was only one person in the entirety of time and space who would out live him.

“I'll see you when you get here,” Jack thought. 

“Well, I think it's time for me to get back,” said John.

“You're leaving already?” Jack asked. “I've still got two more doors though.”

“Yeah,” replied John. “One of them is my door.” He pointed at the one next to the door that led to Alice and Stephen. “As for the other door, I imagine you'll be spending quite some time behind it. So, I'll be seeing you around.”

John went to his door and opened it. It led to a bar.

“What should I do if I need anything?” asked Jack.

“Don't worry about it,” said John. “If you want something, it'll come to you. I'm going now. Don't be a stranger.” With that, John went into his bar and closed the door.

Jack stared at the door at the end of the hallway. He was excited to see who was there, but also really nervous. Seeing Alice and Stephen again forced him to deal with forgotten demons. What if the person behind this door did the same? He took and deep breath and went through.

Jack found himself alone in a cafe.

“This is weird,” he thought. “I've recognized all the other places, but not this one. Have I even ever been here before? Why did the door lead me here?”

“Hello?” Jack called out to the emptiness.

There was no reply. Just then, Jack noticed that he was hungry.

“I wonder if this cafe has any food,” he thought. Suddenly, Jack spotted a slice of pizza on one of the tables. “Is that for me?” he thought. Then, he remembered what John said about wanting things and the things just coming into existence. “I guess it is then,” he thought. So, he sat down and ate the slice of pizza.

“That was delicious,” Jack thought once he was done. “I just wish I had something to wash it down.”

Then, almost as if by magic, a plastic cup of coffee appeared in front of Jack. He smiled at the novelty of wishing things into being as he took a sip.

“This coffee's great,” Jack thought. “It kinda tastes like-”

Jack was hit with sudden realization which caused him to drop his coffee. He bent down to try and see where the cup went.

While Jack was down there, a voice said, “Oh, you've spilled your coffee. That's all right. I'll clean it up later.”

Jack sat up and found himself looking up at Ianto Jones. Tears came to his eyes. He immediately stood up.

“Ianto?” Jack asked as he gingerly touched the other man's face. “Is that you?”

“Of course it is, Sir,” Ianto replied. “Feel free to do anything that will prove it to you.”

“Oh, I will,” said Jack. “Just let me just kiss you first.”

In an instant, Jack's mouth was on Ianto's. While Jack was planning on doing everything that would prove that this was the real Ianto, Jack knew the truth just from kissing him. No one in the world kissed like Ianto Jones and this guy right here was definitely Ianto Jones. Tears flowed from Jack's eyes as he kissed his lover. Soon, the emotion was too much and Jack couldn't continue the kiss.

“I knew you'd remember me,” Ianto said, recalling one of the last things he said to Jack.

Jack smiled and laughed through the tears.

“Oh, Ianto. I've missed you. I've missed everything about you.” 

Jack looked around the cafe and asked, “What is this place?”

“It's my cafe,” answered Ianto. “I can make all of the food and drinks I want. I own a few shops so in death I can pursue all of the hobbies I had in life. It's all for me, and now you.”

“You live in a couple of shops?” Jack asked.

“There's a flat above here,” explained Ianto.

“Can I see it?”

“Of course,” said Ianto.

Ianto took Jack by the hand and led him to a flight of stairs.

As they started to climb, Jack asked, “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not really,” answered Ianto.

Jack smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't watch Miracle Day. I can only imagine that there are people from that season who would be in Jack's hallway, but I wouldn't know who they are. So, you're just going to have to deal with Jack just seeing Torchwood/Children of Earth people. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)


End file.
